DESCRIPTION: This is a multi-site randomized study comparing standard genetic counseling (GC) to an enhanced consent-based (EC) model. The enhanced consent model is typical of a physician model of informed consent - education is provided in a didactic manner and patients are encouraged to make decisions after information has been provided using the informed consent document to guide discussion. The investigators will compare the effects of the two interventions on multiple outcomes. These include participant genetics knowledge, anxiety, interest in testing, satisfaction with the testing process and decision making. They will also compare the health care costs associated with both interventions and health behaviors.